callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Numbers
Numbers is a single player level in Call of Duty: Black Ops.http://wethegamerz.com/2010/09/30/call-of-duty-black-ops-achievements-leaked/ Overview The level takes place in Kowloon, Hong Kong http://g4tv.com/videos/49142/Call-of-Duty-Black-Ops---Kowloon-Single-Player-Exclusive/?quality=hd. It involves torturing Dr. Daniel Clarke, a prisoner, as Hudson along with Grigori Weaver, something the player does himself with context-sensitive commands. When torturing Clarke, the player will smash a glass window, place a shard from it in the mouth of Clarke, and proceed to punch his jaw several times. After the torture scene, the Spetsnaz discover their positions and the player will have to escape the area through apartment buildings and across rooftops. One part in the mission, the protagonists come across a weapons cache behind a fridge after Weaver and Clarke push it out of the way. Raining and lightning from a thunderstorm set for the mood of this mission. As they fight through the rooftops, the player continues to interrogate Clarke. As they attempt a large jump, Clarke begins to slip and is saved by the player. Hudson asks about the "numbers" and Clarke begins to explain but is shot in the head. Hudson lets Clarke's corpse fall into the Kowloon street. Weaver and Hudson then escape with friendly Russians in a van. Trivia *This is the first level in the Call of Duty series where the player participates in torture instead of being tortured themselves. The entire torture sequence is skipped if the game is censored, however. *The level has many references to Action films mostly John Woo's. These references include the heavy rain, the fast paced speed of the level as well as the vast amounts of dual weapons. Also there are several moments where you are able to shoot in midair while jumping across buildings in slow motion. *The player can hear the residents screaming in Cantonese from within their own flats, saying "The triads are here to kill me!" *In the beginning of the level, if the player keeps the two dual wield pistols and fires the left one and doesn't reload it, then do the first leap of faith it will magically be reloaded but the right pistol will not. *A trophy/achievement is awarded for using only dual weapons, melee and grenades. *After Clarke talks about his fate, Weaver replies "Whatever you say, English". This resembles Cpl. Keith's insult to LaRouche, "Whatever you say, Frenchie," in Call of Duty 3. *Toward the end of the level, there's a dark green billboard with the name 葉問 on it, which translates to "Ip Man" in English. Ip Man is a famous Chinese martial art master, and also the master of Bruce Lee. He moved to Hong-Kong after WWII. The film Ip Man was released on December 2008, and a sequel, Ip Man 2, was released in April 2010. *While Black ops was still in development Treyarch stated that the torturing scene was going to be with sensibility commands and that the player was able to decide to put the glass in Clark's mouth or hit him in the windows but in the final game the player can only put the glass in his mouth and punch him. *There is a glitch in the beginning of the level where you are going up the ladder to escape the Nova 6, if you watch Weaver go up the ladder, sometimes he will keep on going and go right through the roof, as if there were still ladder there, but after the leap of faith, he is with you again. **There is another rare glitch in which Clarke would disappear so when you get to the door he wont be there to unlock it so the Spetsnaz will keep coming until the player dies. *At the end of the level when you are escaping across the rooftops, Weaver says "..Need immediate extraction" but the subtitles read "distraction". *It is possible to obtain a Thundergun in this level as an Easter Egg from Treyarch, like the Ray Gun was in Little Resistance. Coincidentally, they are both Wonder Weapons. This time, the Thundergun is available for the Wii version. *This level has most of the classified or last unlocked weapons from multiplayer, the G11, the PSG1, the CZ25, The China Lake and the Kiparis. As well as the rare Grim Reaper. *The music that is played at a certain point in the level is also the spawn music for the faction Op 40 in multiplayer. Gallery Weapons.jpg|Weapons Cache. Kowloon hallways.jpg|Gameplay. Clarke get shot.jpg|Death by headshot. Numbers intel.jpg|Intel unlockable References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Single Player Levels